The Art of letting go
by RadioGurl
Summary: Each chapter centers around one word provided by the livejournal community fanfic100. Leslie Lu Spencer Dillion Quartermaine Georgie Jones are the main characters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Art of letting go

Chapter 1: The Plan

Author: Emma Jean

Fandom: General Hospital

Character: Leslie Lu Spencer

Challenge: #1: Beginnings

Community: fanfic100

First it was Dillion and Georgie, then it was Lulu and Diego and then she lied. She loved Dillion and deep down he loved her too. She knew it. The only problem was he didn't. Beginnings are always the exciting and new times. Unfortunately Leslie Lu didn't see it that way. Neither did Diego Alcazar. They were determined to split up the young newlyweds. Together they couldn't mess it up. Everything would be perfect.

The plan was flawless. Lesli Lu couldn't of asked for it to be better. The trust between Georgie and Dillion was gone. Dillin was Lulu's best friend. He would never suspect that she'd lie. She had no reason to. She had even convinced herself that the lie was the truth. Georgie slept with Diego. That was until Diego had a guilty conscience and boom there it was. She couldn't keep this up forever but for now? She would enjoy the wonderful relationship they had. Dillion Quartermaine was hers. He loved Leslie Lu Spencer. At least for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story. The challenge for this chapter was "Middles". And now the story.

-------------------

The middle was when she got pregnant. Coming from a messed up family and not being wanted, this was the last thing Lulu needed. She was starting college. Dillion hated her. She told the truth and he could barely stand the sight of her. The Quartermaines hated her and Luke. Speaking of Luke, he was no where to be seen. Lucky was so far gone on drugs that he couldn't help her. Nicholas had his hands full with Spencer. She was alone. Alone with a baby and no idea what to do.

The only two potions she had was an abortion or adoption. What if no one wanted her baby? How could she do that to a child? It wasn't its fault that the mother was a lying whore and the father was tricked into creating this life. No she couldn't let an innocent baby go through what she had to deal with all of her life. Now there was just one option. Abortion. The Quartermaines wanted the baby so bad but they can't even raise their own kids much less hers. Dillion found another reason to hate her. She killed his child.

Luke drove her to the clinic. She took care of it and now life would go on as though nothing had happened. Nothing at all.

Lulu cried for days. It was better than a child crying from not being wanted or loved. It was the best for everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Art of letting go

Chapter 3: Moving On

Author: ejwrites

Fandom: General Hospital

Characters: Leslie Lu Spencer

Challenge: Ends

Community: fanfic100

The beginning was simple. The middle was heartbreaking. The end was still unknown and depressing. She had the abortion. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Dillion hated her. The Quartermaine's were trying to be supportive. Georgie was relieved that it was over and was proving to be the only friend she had. Everyday was hard to deal with. She was depressed and didn't want to leave her bedroom. Dillion had changed into some business guru over night and was becoming a little Edward. The once movie director, fun loving guy, had his nose in a book at all times or was at ELQ more than the rest of the Quartermaines.

Everything had changed. People had changed. Nothing was familiar. On top of that all Lulu could think have been ending up like her mom. Staring into space. Not being able to do anything for her. She just wanted to wait for the inevitable.

What was the point of continuing on with the non-meaningful life, she had planned on returning to after the baby was gone. Those kids had no idea what real life was. They were spoiled rotten brats who only had to worry about where to spend spring break. How could she stand being at a place with all of them? She didn't want to go to the frat parties or pledge a sorority. She didn't want to live in a dorm with a bunch of idiots who cared more about their looks and which party to go. She would rather live with the Quartermaine's and that said a lot. She could work at Kelly's and then maybe rent a room from Mike. Yes that sounded better than the dorms and her current living situation. She would get her drop out slip signed and then start focusing on saving money to get her room. Maybe she could get a roommate and a bit of a bigger apartment. Georgie? Nah to awkward. Dillion was even worse. Oh well she'd find someone. Elizabeth might let her move in and share the bills since Lucky was in rehab. This was easiest plan she had all summer. Now she just had to make it happen.


End file.
